


(In)Delicate Touch

by eyeslikeonyx, iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Misgendering, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Nolan can’t say he gets it at first. He remembers what TK told him about some of his past relationships and hookups, how shitty some of those people treated him, and he can’t say he understands the appeal of him treating TK that way.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	(In)Delicate Touch

**Author's Note:**

> There IS purposeful misgendering in here, but it has been pre-negotiated.

Nolan can’t say he gets it at first. He remembers what TK told him about some of his past relationships and hookups, how shitty some of those people treated him, and he can’t say he understands the appeal of  _ him  _ treating TK that way. When he says as much, Travis is quiet for a long moment, and he doesn’t quite make eye contact when he finally does speak. 

“They didn’t love me like you do,” he murmurs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “And you wouldn’t mean it.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Trav.” 

“I know.” Travis scoots closer on the bed, tucking himself into Nolan’s side. “We can talk more, if - if you think you’d be willing to try. So that we know how far to go and when to stop. I don’t want to hurt you either.”

Nolan nods. Talking will help. It’ll be awkward as fuck, but he’d rather have the awkward talk than accidentally get one of them hurt physically or mentally.

“Okay,” he mumbles before clearing his throat. “Yeah, we can - we can talk about it.” He doesn’t miss the small, hopeful smile spread across Travis’ lips.

So they talk, and damn is it awkward. They make a list of things not to say or do and agree that everything else is fair game.

“You know,” Nolan says, “this doesn’t mean that you can’t tap out if something you thought you could handle ends up hurting you. You know that, right?”

“I know,” TK replies with a grin. “That’s what safewords are for.”

Then they get into what they actually want to do in a scene. Nolan blinks in surprise when TK says he’s okay with p-in-v sex. They don't have a lot of p-in-v sex as a rule because it normally makes Travis uncomfortable, but it seems like he actually means it when he says he wants it for this.

“I trust you,” Travis tells him. “I wouldn’t be asking you to do this with me if I didn’t.”

Nolan takes a deep breath. People might think they're not good at talking about shit, but they do for the things that matter. This matters, and Travis saying how much he trusts Nolan with this is enough to convince Nolan to finally say yes.

Travis’s eyes light up.

“You’re sure?” he asks.

“Yeah.” Nolan’s glad his voice doesn’t waver. He hugs Travis close. “Yeah, I’m sure, Teeks.”

It’s been a heavy subject for them to talk about together, but having a plan makes them both breathe a little easier. Nolan knows Travis is taking a huge risk (hell, they both are), but he knows Travis wouldn’t be asking this of him if he didn’t trust him.

That, at least, eases any doubts still racing through his mind.

* * *

  
  


They pick an off day. Nolan lays in wait for Travis in his apartment, his body racing as he waits. It stutters when he hears Travis’s key hit the lock, then he’s moving. He has to make sure he gets his hand over Travis’s mouth so nobody hears him yell and, really, it’s a good thing he's bigger than Travis. It makes it easier to drag him away from the door and down the hallway. 

Still, they don't make it as far as the bedroom because Travis is fighting too hard, so Nolan just uses his weight to pin him to the wall, taking the opportunity to catch his breath. Travis keeps struggling against him, so Nolan uses his strength to get Travis’ arm behind him, pushing his chest into the wall. Travis tries to scream from behind Nolan’s hand against his mouth, but Nolan leans in and murmurs against his ear. 

“Relax, baby,” he says as he presses his crotch against Travis’ ass. “Gonna make it good for you if you behave.”

  
  


* * *

Travis is still yelling, cursing almost audibly when Nolan bites him. "Shut up."

The hand over Travis' mouth is gone, and he just manages to draw a breath to yell again when something sharp presses into his ribs. He chokes on the breath, going still, and Nolan laughs soft and low. "That's what it takes, huh? You gonna be quiet, now?"

Travis doesn’t say anything, not wanting to risk it. 

“Good.” Nolan gets his hand in Travis’ hair and pulls just a little. Travis whimpers but doesn’t fight back this time. Nolan practically drags him to the bedroom by his hair and kicks the door closed before shoving Travis onto the bed. Travis yelps and and scrambles until he’s on his back and facing Nolan, eyes wide.

"Uh, uh, pretty boy." Nolan pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and pounces on him, wrestling him onto his front. He snaps a cuff around one of Travis' wrists, pushing his arm up high when he struggles until he yelps in pain. It's enough to get Travis to still, not wanting to dislocate his shoulder or break his arm, and Nolan takes the opportunity to cuff his other wrist. "There we go. Much better." 

Travis tugs at the cuffs, but they're sturdy and he can't even get the leverage to roll over when Nolan shoves his legs apart and kneels between them. Big hands land on his ass, cupping and squeezing it. "Fuck, look at that. I bet you're tight. I can't wait to find out."

"Don't-" Whatever Travis was going to say next is cut off by one of Nolan's hands tugging at the waistband of his sweats. He tries kicking at Nolan and yelling for him to let go, but Nolan has the upper hand. He pulls Travis' pants and boxers off in one swift motion, and Travis squeezes his thighs together. He can feel face has gone bright red at being exposed, especially as Nolan gives a low chuckle.

"Guess I should've said pretty girl, huh?" Nolan pushes Travis' thighs apart, pinning them open. "Not only do you have a nice ass, but look at this sweet little pussy." Travis' face and eyes burn, moreso when a finger dips inside him. "God, you are tight. Nobody treating you right, baby? Cause I can fix that."

Travis tries to thrash, one tear slipping down his cheek and he’s almost glad he can’t look Nolan in the eyes right now. 

"Don't be shy for me, baby," Nolan coos, circling his thumb over Travis' dick. "You keep saying you don't want this, but you're already soaked. It’s gonna be so easy opening you up."

"Please, don't, I don't - I don't want -" 

"Shh, baby girl. I'm gonna take care of you, don't worry." Nolan pushes Travis' legs a little further apart, and Travis only realizes he can feel Nolan's breath a moment before Nolan's mouth is on him. He licks and sucks at travis' dick, groaning as he teases his tongue inside Travis' hole. "Mm, love how you taste. I was right, your little pussy is so sweet."

Nolan's hands easily keep Travis' thighs pinned to the mattress and the cuffs are sturdy. All Travis can do is let the tears fall and let hitching sobs leave his mouth in the midst of begging to be let go.

Nolan keeps sloppily licking and sucking at Travis' dick, getting him shamefully hot and dripping. Travis can feel that his own face is so red from the embarrassment and he tries to hide it in the sheets.

"C'mon, gorgeous. Don't hide from me. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Gonna have your pussy aching when I'm through with you.” Nolan slides partway up the bed and cups his hand on Travis' jaw, forcing Travis to look at him. "You gonna behave, sweetheart?" Nolan asks. Travis doesn't reply but whimpers when Nolan's fingertips dig into his jaw and cheeks. "I asked you a question, princess, so you better answer me this time: are you gonna be a good girl or not?"

"M'not a girl," Travis protests, hating how his voice breaks. He struggles when Nolan slides a hand between his legs, pressing two fingers up inside him. 

"Could've fooled me, babe. Now answer the question." 

The stretch of the fingers aches, and Travis finds himself nodding as best he can with Nolan's fingertips digging into his cheeks. "Good girl." 

Nolan lets him go, then, shoving him facedown again, hauling his hips up as Nolan kneels up behind him. He manhandles travis until his knees are under him, forcing his ass into the air. 

"Don't move, baby girl," Nolan warns. "You don't wanna make me be mean, do you?"

"N-no," Travis stutters out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's what I thought."

There’s a rustling as Nolan shoves his pants down enough to free his dick, letting it slap briefly against Travis’ ass. Nolan repositions and rubs his dick against Travis' own for a few thrusts, getting himself wet and slick, before stopping and finally lining up with Travis' hole.

"No," Travis whines softly, but Nolan pays him no mind. He pushes in slow, petting his hands over Travis' hips and back. 

"Ohh baby you are so tight." He pulls out a little and pushes back in, dipping a thumb to trace lightly around where travis is stretched around him. "Your pussy clings every time I pull out, you know that?"

"Stop," Travis begs. "Stop, please, I can't-"

"You're taking me so good, sweetheart. Clenching on me like you were made to take dick." Nolan finally bottoms out a couple minutes later and holds still. Travis is sniffling loudly as tears start cascading down his face.

Nolan slips a hand between his legs to play with Travis' dick, starting up a slow rhythm with his hips as he works him up again. Travis hates that it feels good, even with the deep ache of Nolan's cock inside him. His dick is throbbing desperately, and his hole feels so full, stretched to its limits around Nolan. He lets out a noise halfway between a sob and a moan when Nolan thrusts into him so deep that something lights up his insides. 

"I heard that," Nolan murmurs. "That feel good baby girl? I told you I'd take care of you. I know I was mean, but I can make you feel so good, I promise."

Travis feels more tears burn in his eyes when he rocks forward, chasing the contact as Nolan pulls his hand away. He hates how badly he wants more, how much he wants to ask for Nolan to touch him again. 

"Don't worry, babe. I won't ignore your clit. I just wanna switch it up a little." Nolan grabs Travis by the shoulders, pulling him up so Travis is cradled against him, sat down on his cock so Nolan is deep inside. Like this, Nolan can slide a hand up under his shirt to play with his chest. "Oh, you have the sweetest little tits, too. Maybe next time I'll put you on your back so I can play with them more, huh?"

Travis feels sparks through his chest when Nolan takes his nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and starts rubbing them mercilessly. He makes them harden from the attention he’s giving them. Travis doesn’t even realize that he’s grinding in Nolan’s lap with Nolan’s dick buried deep inside him until Nolan says, “Can’t get enough of my dick, can you, baby girl?”

He whimpers and stills, starting to cry softly again. 

"Don't be shy, sweetheart. It's okay to like it." Shoving both his hands up Travis' shirt, Nolan plucks and pulls on his nipples, setting up a rolling pace with his hips that mimics the grinding motion Travis was doing before. Slowly but surely, Nolan starts to move faster until his hands have fallen from Travis' chest to his waist, helping to practically bounce him in Nolan's lap. The slap of their skin together is wet and loud and covers up the noises that Travis can't bite back. 

"You're so wet it’s running down my dick, baby. Are you a squirter too?"

“I - I haven’t - don’t make me, please.”

“I think you’d look so gorgeous if you did, though. Let’s give it a shot, eh?” Nolan lets one of his hands move down to roughly rub at Travis’ dick. Travis is so wet that nolan’s fingers keep faltering and slipping, but that familiar ache Travis feels when he’s about to come is starting to grow in the pit of his stomach nonetheless.

"C'mon babe. I can feel you tightening around me. Just let it go, its gonna feels so good." Nolan slides a hand back up Travis's shirt to play with a nipple, rubbing his cock faster and trying to find the right angle to make Travis see stars.

“No no no no, please, no, I - oh  _ fuck _ !” Travis is coming and shouting and trying desperately to buck his hips against Nolan’s hand.

"Fucking gorgeous, God you feel so good coming on my dick. Think you can come again?" Nolan works him mercilessly, keeping up the pace even though Travis is begging him to stop. 

"It’s too much, too much, pleasepleaseplease-”

Travis’ face feels wet from tears and his whole body aches and trembles as Nolan keeps fucking him hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. Nolan’s groans get louder the closer he gets. When he finally comes, it’s with one final thrust into Travis, going as deep as he can and staying there. Travis’ stomach twists itself into hard knots when he realizes that Nolan wasn’t wearing a condom, that he’s come inside Travis.

Travis sobs hard when Nolan’s hand picks the pace back up, working mercilessly over his sensitive dick. The second orgasm sends a spasm all the way through him, leaving him limp and weak in Nolan's arms. All the fight has gone out of Travis as he reclines against Nolan's chest, aching all over, especially where Nolan is still buried deep inside him. 

Nolan tips him forward, depositing him face down onto the bed. It's only then that Nolan pulls out and Travis can feel the come start to leak out of him. Nolan hums, thumbing over his hole, spreading the come around between Travis' legs. 

"That looks so nice, baby girl. So perfect with my come leaking out of you. And you came so hard, it felt amazing." Fingers trail alongside Travis' oversensitive dick, making him jerk helplessly. "I know. Don't worry, I'll give you a break. You just stay right here, alright? Rest. I'll be back."

Travis can hardly move. His legs feel like jello and with his hands still cuffed, he can’t really go anywhere. He can still feel Nolan’s come leaking out of him and onto the sheets. It’s humiliating but makes his dick twitch and send another aftershock through him all the same.

He’s so focused on the come leaking out of him that he flinches when he feels someone uncuff him and start massaging at his wrists.

“Shh, you’re okay, Trav. It’s just me,” Nolan whispers.

"Pats," he whines, and Nolan gently helps him turn over. 

"I got you, I promise. Let me clean you up?" 

"Okay." Travis winces when he spreads his legs, but Nolan is so, so gentle cleaning between them, studiously avoiding his dick. He tosses the cloth toward the hamper and strips out of his clothes, tucking Travis against his chest. 

"Are you hurt?"

“No,” Travis whispers. “Not really. Just sore.”

Nolan makes a disapproving noise, but Travis is quick to kiss him before he can say anything. “I liked it. A lot. You were great, babe.”

They settle so their faces are close together, Nolan's hands running up and down Travis' back soothingly. 

"I liked it more than I thought I would," he admits. "You were so... hot. I just kept focusing on how much I wanted you." He stops to brush his mouth against Travis again, soft and light. "I didn't go too far with what I said?"

“Not at all. I’m happy you got something out of it too.” He kisses Nolan again and they kiss and hold each other for a while until Travis pulls back and says, “You’re the best boyfriend ever. You know that, right?”

"So're you Trav."

Travis’s next breath is a little shaky, but he’s smiling at Nolan like he’s the best person he’s ever laid eyes on. He leans in and kisses Nolan.

“I love you, Nolan.”

“Love you more, Trav.”

“Doubt it.”

Nolan rolls his eyes and kisses Travis, even though they’re both giggling like a couple of idiots.


End file.
